Be safe
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Rainbow Dash has to leave, and Pinkie Pie is upset and worried. PinkieDash/RainbowPie. Don't like, don't read.


It was a gloomy day in Ponyville. The sun was hidden by clouds, the wind was howling, and rain was pouring down in buckets.

The ponies of Ponyville were all hiding inside from the rain, all except for one earth pony. Said pony stood silently in the rain, allowing the cold drops to soak her mane, sticking it to her forehead. Her coat was drenched, and the crystalline drops we're hanging off her eyelashes. As they slipped slowly down her cheeks they mixed with her tears, dripping off her face and splashing into the puddle at her hooves.

The pony sniffled, holding back a sob. She flicked one of her dropping ears up when she heard hoofsteps coming towards her.

"Pinkie Pie?" a soft voice called "What are you doing out here?"

The pony offered no response, her ear drooping once again.

A purple pony slowly approached her, worry clear in her shining purple eyes. Her hoofsteps were slow and unsure as she approached the distressed mare. Her mane was soaked completely, sticking to her forehead and neck. Her coat was drenched and her hooves were muddy.  
When she reached the pink pony, she gently pressed her body along her friends as a gesture of comfort. She gently nuzzled her friend and Pinkie sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Twilight..." she paused "Could I ask you a question?"

"Anything for you, Pinkie" the purple mare replied

Pinkie Pie hesitated, looking at the ground. A fresh tear slipped off her cheek, splashing into the puddle and creating ripples across the mirror like surface.

"Why does Dashie have to go?" she finally whispered

Twilight Sparkle immediately pressed closer to her friend

"Rainbow Dash has to go find Derpy. You know that, Pinkie Pie"

"But... I don't want her to go... Why can't I go with her?"

Twilight shifted and wrapped an arm around Pinkie. Pinkie Pie released a sob as she nuzzled into Twilights warm embrace.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie" she murmured "Rainbow Dash wouldn't leave you if she didn't have to"

"But she could get hurt, or trapped, or never come back" she whispered "What would I do then?"

"Rainbow Dash will always come back" Twilight assured her "She has to leave soon, have you spoken to her yet?"

"No" Pinkie whispered "I haven't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon. I had the late shift at the bakery and when I came home she wasn't home"

"She was with me. She thinks you're mad at her, Pinkie Pie. You have to hurry, or she'll leave without saying goodbye!"

She released Pinkie Pie and nudged her gently

"Where is she?"

"She's at the library with Spike. I would go with you but I have to go see Rarity"

Pinkie was already running before Twilight had finished speaking.

She burst through the library doors and immediately spotted Spike.

"Spike! Where is Dashie!"

"She just left. She's about to leave to go find Derpy Hooves" he replied

Pinkie turned on her hoof and sped out of the room.

"Dashie!" she yelled "Dashie where are you!"

"Pinkie Pie?" a soft whisper came from behind her

She whirled around and was face to face with Rainbow Dash. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as the rain poured down. After a moment of silence Pinkie Pie lunged forward and clung onto Rainbow Dash, a sob ripping out of her throat.

"I'm sorry" she rasped

Rainbow Dash snorted in contempt, snuggling closer to Pinkie Pie as she could in the embrace.

"For what?"

"For being upset with you. You're going to find Derpy. That's a good reason to go. I shouldn't be upset-"

Rainbow Dash hushed her gently

"Pinkie, you're allowed to be upset. This is dangerous. But I can promise you, I'll be okay. I'll come back to you, no matter what"

Pinkie nuzzled Rainbow gently

"be safe Dashie. I love you" she said, pressing her hoof to Rainbow Dash's as the Pegasus pony lifted into the air. Rainbow Dash gently stroked Pinkie Pies hair

"I will be. I promise. I love you too Pinkie" she smiled

After a few moments she released Pinkie Pies hoof and flew off into the distance.

Pinkie watched in silence, and heard her other friends approach.

"You gonna be okay sweet pea?" Applejack asked softly

"We're here for you no matter what" Rarity added

"oh yes, forever" Fluttershy agreed

"forever and ever" Twilight added

"thanks guys" Pinkie smiled "I think I'll be okay"

**Okay. So, no trolls or flames! First, I know in the show Applejack says Sugar Cube, but I noticed itsonly towards Twilight Sparkle. Thus, I made her call Pinkie sweet pea. Second, I don't know why Derpy is gone. She just is. Third, I know they changed her name to Ditzy Doo, but I refuse to call her that. To me, she will ALWAYS be Derpy Hooves. **


End file.
